Garbage Trek II
by Musk-ox-Leia
Summary: See what happens when the Moosians kidnap Uniqua using her as a key to get into the Garbage temple A.K.A The DUMP


Garbage trek II

The sun shone high in the sky as three friends entered the backyard there names are Austin, Tasha and Uniqua.

Austin and Uniqua are wearing there garbage collectors hat and Tasha is wearing her captains hat.

The three of them walked towards Uniqua's picnic table Tasha sat on top of it while Austin and Uniqua went over to two large cardboard boxes they used as control panels.

"Good morning crew are we ready to start another fun day of picking up trash?" Tasha said cheerfully She then turned to look at the camera, "Oh hey it us" said Tasha waving

"Recognize our outfits?"asked Uniqua

"Were the same garbage collectors from the last time we did a garbage adventure" she said with a smile. Austin nodded

"Yes captain everything seems to be in order" He said with a salute

Tasha smiled "Good" she said

"Uniqua how is the navigation system and zip speed ray looking" Uniqua went to checking the navigation system and after five minutes of checking she turns and smiles

"All systems a okay captain" She says with a salute

"Good set a course for outer space Uniqua" said Tasha "Aye captain" says Uniqua as the the three of them start running to Austin's fence

our gaze then turns to Pablo and Tyrone coming from Tyrone's house

"Hawr hawr" They say laughing they are wearing there Moosian hats they then turn and wave at the camera,

"Hey there" said Tyrone waving at the camera

"Remember us?" asked Tyrone

"We Moosians, you know the ones who try to steal garbage from collectors last time" said Pablo with an evil smile

"We got big plane for them garbage collectors" said Pablo

"Hawr hawr mostly for navigator hawr hawr" Said Tyrone

"Especially her hawr hawr" laughed Pablo

"Come lets go to ship" said Pablo

"In outer space" said Tyrone "

With colorful planets and white stars" said Pablo "And n

ever ending darkness" said Tyrone as the backyard finishes transforming.

Meanwhile

Captain Tasha and her crew are begging there quest to find garbage, they zoom through the galaxy searching for garbage they had already collected a lot but still searched for more

"Uniqua is there anymore garbage in this part of the galaxy" asked Tasha

"No captain it appears we have got it all" replied Uniqua

All of a sudden a siren went off WHOOOOOOP WHOOOOOOP!

"Austin what is going on?"asks Tasha,

Austin is panicking as he runs over to the control panel to take a look he then gasps and turns to look at the captain

"I it's a meteorite" he said panicking

"A meteorite no two no three no four"! he said panicking as he ran over to the ships big window to take a closer look Austin gulped

"Ca captain it looks like we are in for a bumpy ride" he said looking worried

"What do you mean" asked Uniqua as she walked over to take a look,

"See that cloud of rocks up ahead" he said pointing Uniqua nodded

"Thats the asteroid ball it's a thick ball of closely clumped together rocks" Austin says in worried tone, he then stops to think then turns back to look at Uniqua with a surprised look on his face

"But thats on the other side of the galaxy..we were not head" he stops and stares at Uniqua "

What?" she asks confused

"You you were were driving the ship did you drive us over here on purpose?" he asks

"What no i would never" she starts to say but the worried looks on Austin and Tasha tell her to be quiet so she closes her mouth slowly,

"Right everyone better hold on to something" said Tasha as she grabs hold of her chair and Austin and Uniqua grab onto their control boards as they enter the giant rock ball,

"Ohh this i is verrry bummpy" said Tasha

"Eveeerryonee hangg on wee arre noot eeven hallff waay thhrough thhroough" Says Austin

as the ship hits a big bump causing the friends to let go of what they were holding and were now being bumped around the ship like dolls in a box,

Uniqua turns to look at Austin who is trying to get a grip on a rail

"Austin i i did not ster us into this mess you gotta believe me!" she says as she loses her grip on the rail she was holding,

Austin grips on to another rail and turns to look at Uniqua and gives out a deep sigh

"Uniqua i i wanna to believe you b but you were the only one driving the ship so i don't know weather to believe you or not" he said sadly

Uniqua turns and looks at the floor as she hit it again! "Owww" she let out a scream of pain and bounced back up towards Austin who grabbed her wrist

"But that dose not mean i will not help you!" he said with a smile Uniqua smiled back.

Uniqua swings to grab Tasha with her free hand

"Thanks" Says Tasha with a smile

"Your welcome" smiles Uniqua back but she is thinking hard

"Who drove the ship into the rockball and why?" Uniqua says through her thoughts.

Just then a loud CRAKE startles her out of her thoughts

"What was that" asked Tasha in a worried tone!

Uniqua uses the rails as monkey bars to go take a look at what happened, when she reaches the control panel and after she had a good look she practically faints!

"Uniqua!" cried Austin in alarm

"Get up it's dangerous to faint when your in a mess like this" he shouted,

Uniqua didn't even ster.

The ship hit a big bump and Uniqua went flying and hit the ceiling with a thud but she still did not ster, Austin slapped himself in the face

"Oh brother Uniqua" said Austin as he used the rails like monkey bars to reach Uniqua, he grabbed her hand and climbed back over to Tasha who also grabbed Uniqua and the three of them waited until they were though the giant rock ball.

Much later

When they were finally through the rock ball, Tasha walked over to the control panel to see what was broken and to make sure nothing else was while Austin shook Uniqua awake,

"Ohhh what happened" she said while rubbing her sore head

"You fainted when you saw what was broken" said Austin in a relived voice that Uniqua was awake,

"Oh right...(Thump)" said Uniqua as she fainted again

"Oh brother" said Austin as his hand went to his face again in a slap,

he then shook Uniqua awake again,

"Sorry Austin its just if Tasha sees what is broken she will fire me for sure!" said Uniqua in a sad voice

Austin looked at her confused

"why are you being so hard on yourself lately, you said you did not ster us in to that mess and you did not brake what ever it was and why would she fire you just for that and"

he was going to say but Tasha cut in!

"UNIQUA COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU", Uniqua gulped as she walked over to Tasha,

Austin had a surprised look and was a little startled at Tasha shouting, he

got a little worried for Uniqua now

"What if she really dose fire Uniqua!

That would not be right she did not do anything!" he then panicked and ran over to see what Tasha was saying.

When he got there Tasha was talking seriously to Uniqua who was looking nervous,

he hid behind a dash board to listen in.

"Uniqua i i don't know what to do you almost got us killed...(Pause)" Tasha pauses for a long time before continuing

"I can't believe im saying this but Uniqua!"

Austin sensing what was coming next ran from his hiding place over to where the girls were talking!

"Hey!" he shouted while running the girls turned to look at him

"Austin? Were you spying on us!" asked Tasha

"Yes i was! Tasha you can't fire Uniqua!"

"Why not? She drove us into a danger that could have killed us!"

Austin took a deep breath before talking

"Because the ship was on auto pilot" lied Austin

"Auto pilot? Who put it in auto pilot!" asked Tasha

turning to look at Uniqua who shook her head no

then looked at Austin who shook his head as well

they then turned to look at Tasha who also shook her head!

"Oh for goodness sacks then who did!"

Meanwhile

on top of the ship sat Pablo playing with a remote that controlled the ship

"Hawr hawr this fun it is" he said laughing just then Tyrone's voice came from a walkie talkie "Pablo you there?" he asked

"me here Tyrone" said Pablo

"good you ready to start our master plan?"

"You bet!" Answered Pablo with a smile

"Just one more small thing!" he said while kicking the zip speed ray until it broke off!

"Hawr hawr beam me up Tyrone!" said Pablo into the walkie talkie!

"Roger that!" said Tyrone as a blue light appeared around Pablo and he teleported up to the ship with the broken zip speed ray in his hand

"Hawr hawr we get navigator and all the garbage in the world one way or another" he said

"One way or another" Laughed Tyrone as his and Pablo's ship disappeared in a flash of light! Meanwhile

On the ship the captain and Austin were still arguing with each other to decide if Uniqua should stay or go.

Finally Tasha said

"Fine but Uniqua!" Tasha said frustrated

"Yes.." Uniqua said

"Next time you screw up or drive us into danger your outta here! Understood!" she asked Uniqua gulped "Ye yes" she replied

"good!" said Tasha as she stormed off to the front of the ship.

While Uniqua ran over to Austin to thank him for standing up for her

"Hey Austin thanks for helping me out there" she said with a smile,

Austin smiled back

"No problem! But we gotta find the person who keeps messing with the ship" he said

"I think he or she wants you for something!" he said

"Wha what makes you think that" asked Uniqua confused

"Well someone wants you to lose your job that is for sure"

"Really!" Uniqua replied

"Yes they might even want to" Austin was going to say but was interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from the garbage tracker device.

"Austin were is the garbage that is ready to be picked up?" asked Tasha

Austin ran over to the garbage tracker to check. After flicking a couple switches he turned to look at the captain,

"It appears to be coming from the planet straight ahead that goes by the name of Smella 1" he reported

"good! Austin me and you will go get it and Uniqua you will go get a new zip speed ray and go replace the old one! There should be some new ones in the zip speed ray storage cabinet" she explained

"On it captain!" Uniqua replied with a salute before running off to get the new zip speed ray "

"Good Austin beam us down!" she said

"Aye captain" said Austin as he pressed a button and him and Tasha disappeared in a flash of light!

Later

On the top of the Uniqua sat hammering at the extra old parts until they broke off and finally started to drill the new one into the old ones place.

She was unaware of two invaders entering the ship

"Hawr hawr to eaisy i say" said Tyrone

"To easy indeed!" replied Pablo

the two of them turned off the ships lights waiting for Uniqua to return!

"Few! Finally done!" said Uniqua

as she walked back over to the ladder and climbed back down into the ship were she found it dark!

"I'm sure i left the lights on!" Uniqua said confused as she ran over to turn them back on

"I wonder who (bang!)" Uniqua said before she felt a big thump on the back of the head, knocking her out!

Hawr hawr we did it we got navigator hawr hawr" Tyrone said as he walked over and picked up Uniqua.

"Hawr hawr now we can get on with big plan!" Pablo said as he tied ropes around Uniqua's wrists and ankles pulling them togther,

then the two of them walked back over to there Moosian ship and disappeared in a flash of light! With Uniqua as their captive!

Meanwhile

down on the planet Austin and Tasha were searching for the garbage can that was ready to be picked up!

"Austin are you sure its on this planet?" asked Tasha

she looked behind a couple of big rocks,

"Positive!" replied Austin also looking behind boulders,

He then spotted a weird metal device below one of the boulders,

"Hey Tasha come look at this" he said as he walked over to take a closer look.

"What is it? Did you find the garbage can!" she said hopefully

"No" replied Austin

"but I did find something else" he said motioning her to come over.

"What is that?" asked Tasha looking at the small metal device

"Its one of those machines that can make pictures of things that sound, smell, feel and seem real" he said

"Its pictures can even sometimes appear on" he paused "

Tracking systems!" he exclaimed

"what" asked Tasha confused

"Someone might have set us up!" he cried

"Set us up? why?" asked Tasha who was very confused

"someone is trying to get Uniqua for something but i just don't know what" he said

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner! I wouldn't have asked her to stay behind if she was in danger!" She replied

"There is only on way to see if this was just a big set up or not"

"how?" asked Tasha

"we need to see what picture this device makes!"

He said while walking over to flick the device's switch.

"Here goes nothing" he flicked the switch and the image that appeared was a full garbage can! Austin pressed the teleport ray as soon as he saw it and teleported them back to there ship,

Where they found it empty!

"Uniqua!" called Austin

"You here?" called Tasha

"Oh please be here!" said Austin looking under her control panel but no one was there!

"Oh where could she" Tasha was going to say 'be'

but was interrupted by some laughing!

"Hawr hawr" laughed someone

"Who's laughing?" asked Austin looking around

"Its coming from the big window!" replied Tasha "

Look!" she said pointing.

Both of them turned to look at big window the peaceful space scenery had been replaced by the Moosians!

"Moosians!" shouted Austin and Tasha

"I knew it was you guys!" shouted Austin pointing at Moosian Pablo who laughed some more

"What did you do with Uniqua!" asked Tasha

"Hawr hawr you mean her" asked Moosian Tyrone a

s him and Pablo moved aside to reveal Uniqua,

Austin and Tasha gasped!

Uniqua was still knocked out but now was tied to a chair and her mouth was covered by a bandanna.

"What did you do to her!" shouted Austin,

"oh nothing much just hit her with a frying pan and tied her to a chair thats all" replied Moosian Pablo who started laughing again

"Why you little squids!" shouted Austin

"Hawr hawr we no squids we penguin" answered Pablo

"and moose" replied Tyrone.

"Hawr hawr we need her for big plan!"

"Big plan? What plan?" asked Tasha

"We need another Moosian!" replied Tyrone "

Why if you even think about turning her into a Moosian! I swear i will protect her from you doing so! Shouted Austin!

"Austin calm down!" exclaimed Tasha, "

No Tasha, I oh! I mean we must save her!"

"Hawr hawr she is our key" exclaimed Pablo

"Key? How is she a key!" asked Tasha

"Yea!" shouted Austin

"Hawr hawr only a member of the garbage collectors club can get in to where you guys keep all the garbage, so we thought we would kidnap the navigator so we can get in and steal all the delightful garbage treasure"

"Why kidnap Uniqua?" asked Tasha

"Yea spit it out you squids!" screamed Austin

"Austin! Calm down" shouted Tasha

"Hawr hawr once again we no squids and it was ether going to be captain or navigator because we want a girl Moosian! But sense you two can't drive this thing and we need to get to the temple of the garbage" said Pablo

"You mean the dump?" asked Tasha

"Hawr hawr yes the delightful dump" Pablo said dreamy

"The D stands for delightful replied Tyrone, Austin and Tasha just stare at each other in disbelief "The U stands for unbelievably beautiful" continued Pablo

"The M stands for magical" replies Tyrone in a dreamy voice

Austin bursts out laughing while Tasha tries to hold her laughter in.

"And finally hawr the P thats for prefect!" Finished Tyrone,

Austin is rolling on the floor laughing while Tasha fails to hold it in and also bursts out laughing! "Haha oh ha hah oh your killing me here hahahahahahahahahahaha" Laughed Austin

who was still rolling on the floor

"Hahahahahahahahah you guys haha do know you are hahahahaha talking about the dump right? "Giggled Tasha

"Hawr yes we do!" replied Tyrone

"Pablo put Unqua in the place were we put our favorite garbage" instructed Tyrone

"Hawr hawr yes Tyrone" replied Pablo as he walked over and picked up Uniqua,

Austin got up off the floor and ran over to scream at the Moosians!

"You bring here back here right now!" demanded Austin

"Hawr hawr no way worry wart hawr" Laughed Tyrone

"Worry wart? Thats it" he said charging towards the window

"Yikes! Austin get back here!" said Tasha as she grabbed Austin's tail,

"Let me go Tasha!" demanded Austin as he broke free and once again ran towards the window again at top speed.

"Austin don't do that your just going to bump" Tasha was interrupted by a lound thump from the window and saw a knocked out Austin who had just bumped in to the window

"Into the window.." finished Tasha as she slapped herself in the face,

the Moosians are laughing theirr faces off when they saw him run into the window.

"Hawr hawr poor kid frustrated by anger I see hawr hawr" Laughed Tyrone

"He is frustrated because you have his best friend captive!" explained Tasha

"Now that he is knocked maybe I can finally try to understand your plan!" Tasha said

"Hawr fine we tell you one more time and this time LISTEN" Pablo replied

"All try" replied Tasha

"We need navigator she is our key to the garbage temple, we need her because she is the only one who knows how to drive ships, we will rob all the garbage temples with her by our side we will also pretend that when we finish with her we bring her back to you guys but no we going to make a Moosian out of her" explained Tyrone

"You will never get away with it!" shouted Tasha!

"Oh yes we will! Catch ya later garbage collectors" shouted Pablo as he turned off the screen.

Tasha stared at the window were the Moosians were

"Poor Uniqua! I i wish i had known sooner then maybe Uniqua would still be here!" cried Tasha as she slumped on the floor,

"its my fault Uniqua was kidnaped!" muttered Tasha to herself,

she heard Austin start to ster

"Its not your fault Tasha" said Austin as he got up off the floor and walked over to comfort his friend

"h how is it not! If i had asked her to come with us then she would be aboard the ship and not held captive in a cage!" replied Tasha

"Tasha they would have gotten her one way or another" replied Austin with a sad smile

"But we can not just sit here feeling sorry for our selves when Uniqua is probably in a cage right now" Austin said

"Your right Austin! We need to go get her!" Tasha said but then frowned

"But the problem is we don't know what party of the galaxy she is in and i do not think we have anyway of getting in contact with her ether.." Tasha said sadly

"Yes we do!" replied Austin with a bounce

"How?" asked Tasha

"She may still have her communicator device with her!"

"Oh my gosh! Austin your right we can contact her through the computer on the ship that is if she has not had it taken away yet..." replied Tasha

"No negative thoughts Tasha! We need to try!" replied Austin in a confident voice

"Alright lets try it!" said Tasha as she walked over to the computer and started to type

"Fingers crossed Tasha lets hope this works!"

"Shh Austin its ringing!" shouted Tasha.

Words came up on the computer saying "connected to Uniqua" and Austin and Tasha held there breath!

"Mmmmm?" came a reply and Uniqua appeared on the screen in a sorry stat

"Uniqua!" cried Austin in the delight!

"Mmmin amn mammasha!" came Uniqua's muffled reply

. Austin looked confused at Tasha,

"Dose she remember us she can't seem to say our names right?" asked Austin

"Mmmin!" Uniqua said annoyed!

"For goodness sacks Austin! Of course she dose she just has a bandana around her mouth so its hard to make out what she is saying" replied Tasha

"Oh" replied Austin

as he looked at the sorry stat Uniqua was in, her mouth was covered by a bandanna, her hands were tied behind her back, her feet were tied togther, she was dirty from lying on the dirty metal floor and her uniform was dirty and torn Austin felt sorry for Uniqua he wished he could switch places with her,

"Uniqua did they tell you what plans they have for you?" asked Tasha,

"mmo" replied Uniqua

"All take that as a no, okay so the Moosians need a person from the garbage collectors to get in, thats why they kidnaped you" explained Tasha

"Mmommmters! Replied Uniqua,

"Anyway they also want a new Moosian and they chose you" finished Tasha

"I mmant mmo mme ma mmoomian! "Cried Uniqua

"And you wont' me and Tasha are coming all we need to know is where you are" replied Austin with worry in his voice

"Om mmm minmm mt" Said Uniqua as she crawled over to look out the cage bars. She saw Pablo and Tyrone celebrating, she looked out the big window behind them and saw that every planet and star was red,

She crawled back over to tell her friends or try to,

"Im mmin mmhe mmue mmsmmctmmn" Uniqua reported her two friends looked confused "Your going to mars?" asked Austin

"Mmmin! Mo mmumme msecmmn" answered Uniqua in an annoyed tone.

"I wish she would stop calling me Mmmin" Austin replied

"Your going on a date?" asked Tasha

"What! With who!" asked Austin in a jealous tone,

"Aww Austin" Tasha said with a sweet smile

"Mo Mmmin mi mminmm bmmue mmmsecmn" replied Uniqua

"Your going to bag a cat?" asked Tasha

"Mo mmamshma me mnm thmme mmblmem mmsectmmon" Replied Uniqua who was getting tired of this!

"Your going to be a lobster?" asked Austin

"MO! Me mmsmctimmn mmin mmrmmed mmsmmemmtn" replied Uniqua in an angry tone

"Hawr hawr i believe she was trying to say she is in the red section" said Pablo as he entered the picture and grabbed Uniqua.

"Hawr hawr I think she will make a great Moosian don't you?" he asked as he dragged Uniqua out of the picture

"Mo!" replied Uniqua,

"Bring her back her right now!" demanded Austin

"Hawr hawr no way!" replied Pablo

"Tyrone is waiting and we can't leave him waiting hawr hawr! Say good bye to garbage collector Uniqua and say hello to Moosian Uniqua!" Pablo said with an evil grin on his face

"Mmmet mmo mme mmlp mme mmuymms!" said Uniqua

"Oh i believe she is trying to tell you something hawr hawr well lets see what it is shall we" he said as he ripped off the bandanna form Uniqua's mouth.

Uniqua let out a gasp and then turned to look at her friends and screamed

"HELP! I don't want to be a Moosian!" Shouted Uniqua

before Pablo put the bandanna back around her mouth

"Mo! Mmmin mmelmp!" screamed Uniqua before Pablo dragged her away!

"Later" waved Pablo as he turned off the communicator.

"Lets go!" shouted Austin

"But Austin they are probably going to change their location" replied Tasha

"I know but if we hurry we might be able to catch them before they do! Uniqua said they were in the red section so lets hurry!" he said as he chose the red section and the ship zipped off in that direction!

Meanwhile

on the ship the Moosians were trying to get Uniqua to drive them to the first dump

"Please!" asked Pablo for the 25th time

"Mo" replied Uniqua

"Pablo! Take the bandanna off her so we can understand what she is saying!" ordered Tyrone

"Okay" replied Pablo

as he ripped the bandanna off Uniqua's mouth

"Oww hey that hurt!" replied Uniqua who was rubbing her mouth

"Now prisoner take us to your garbage temple!" ordered Tyrone

"No way all never ever help you with your stealing and what temple? The dump? oh you gotta be kidding" replied Uniqua as she turned away from them and started to laugh.

"I don't think she understands what we can do hawr hawr! Threatened Tyrone,

Uniqua turned to look at them and stuck out her tongue

"Pablo get the obedient potion for our friend here" ordered Tyrone

"Yes captain" replied Pablo as he ran off to fetch it,

"After this you won't be able to say no ever again!" said Tyrone,

Uniqua then jumped off the chair she was sat on and hopped over to her cage and pressed the emergency button on her communicator with her chin,

instantly a picture of Austin popped up

"Uniqua whats going why did you press the emergency button?" he asked in a worried tone

"THE MOOSIANS ARE TRYING TO CONTROL ME!" shouted Uniqua

as she dodged pablo who tried to grab her

"With what?" asked Austin

"With a potion they call obedient potion! I won't be able to say no if they get me! Then all have no choose but to help them!" replied Uniqua in a worried tone,

she then jumped just as Tyrone was going to grab her,

"Shes to fast we can't catch her" they heard Pablo say from the background,

"Yes..Go grab the sleepy dust" they heard Tyrone say

"Uh oh.."replied Uniqua in a sad tone

"Austin get to the dumps and protect the garbage from them and...me..replied Uniqua in a sad tone

"NO!" shouted Austin

"I am not giving up on you! I never will!" he cried

"Austin its no use to save me! now go protect the garbage from us!" replied Uniqua in a sad tone as the Moosians jumped on her pinning her to the ground,

she struggled before they sprayed her with sleepy dust and she fell into a deep sleep

"No let her go" begged Austin

, the two Moosians grabbed the communicator and looked at it "

Hawr hawr we glad you're here to see this worry wart" said Pablo

as he held up a bottle that contained some glowing green liquid,

Tyrone then opened Uniqua's mouth and Austin watched in horror as the liquid went down her throat,

Austin held his breath as Uniqua gulped it down then he burst into tears and turned off the computer! Thinking he had just lost his best friend!

Later back on the ship

"You didn't lose her" said Tasha trying to comfort Austin

"She is just being controlled by the Moosians" she said giving Austin a side hug,

"But i failed to protect her from being kidnaped by them, and now she is going to be a Moosian!" sobbed Austin

"Austin i know she won't be one soon so there is still hope" Tasha said with a smile

"Huh? There is" asked Austin in sad voice

"Yes there is! You know she will not give up with out with a fight!" replied Tasha

" "You think so? You wouldn't lie?" asked Austin who sounded like he was going to cry

"Positive Austin! Now how about you get off the floor and give her a call!

"Sniff" "I i should i mean we are her only hope of staying good" replied Austin

he wiped his tears away with his shirt sleeve,

"I am going to go try to get hold of her" he said walking over to give Uniqua a call,

soon he saw the words he wanted to see

"Connected to Navigator Uniqua"

He held his breath then a couple minutes later he herd Uniqua's reply

"Ahh! Stop it all never give in! Ahhh" he heard Uniqua scream she was holding her head and walking around looking dizzy

"Uniqua are you okay?" asked Austin in a worried tone

"Austin? Ahhh stop it! Help me! Resist!"

"Resist what?" asked Austin

"There spells pull to control me! Ahhhhhh stop it!"

Tasha heard Uniqua screaming and ran over to see what was going on,

"Whats going on now?" asked Tasha

"The Moosians are trying to control her but she is managing to resist it"

"Uniqua stop it! Shouted Tasha!

"What?" said Austin in a confused voice

"You know you can stop it yourself! You just gotta concentrate! Instructed Tasha"

"Oh!" Austin understood now,

"Hawr hurry Pablo grab the dust and spray her! Ordered Tyrone

"Concentrate!" shouted Tasha

"You can do it" encouraged Austin

"I ca ahhhh all never give in!" shouted Uniqua

"Hurry Pablo" shouted Tyrone as Pablo ran over with the sleepdust

"I i im doing its go..(Thump)" Uniqua said before Pablo quickly sprayed her with the sleepy dust!

"Whew! That was close" said Tyrone as he walked over to Uniqua

"No" shouted Austin

"She was so close from stopping it..." replied Tasha in a sad tone

"Hawr hawr Pablo give navigator an order! To show our friends!

"Yes sir! Navigator take us to the first dump" ordered Pablo

Uniqua opened her eyes they were glowing green!

"Uniqua! Oh now what happened to her! Asked Austin in a worried tone

"The spell got to her! She is there slave now!" explained Tasha

"Yes lord Moosians" bowed Uniqua as she set a course for Dump 1

"Ugh Uniqua just called the Moosians lords..she has definitely lost it" remarked Austin

"Hawr hawr she with us now! Worry wart! Hawr hawr" laughed Pablo and Tyrone,

Austin felt defeated

he watched his best friend take the Moosians to eight dumps,

using her as a key or security card to get in!

It made him upset to watch but he did.

He then remembered Uniqua and his many adventures togther!

The time they were pirates who sailed the seven seas,

the time they were astronauts going to mars,

the time she was a sheriff and he was a deputy of ping pong town,

the time they were guards for an empress,

the time they were elephant thieves

and many more! He just couldn't give up on her not now not ever!

"Well Austin what? Tasha was going to say to Austin but..

"Austin were did you go?" asked Tasha looking around

"I'm going to get Uniqua Tasha" replied Austin Tasha turned to look at the screen and saw Austin in the garbage pickup truck heading towards Dump 9.

"Austin get back here! Its to dangerous to go alone!" replied Tasha, angry that he left!

"I know but I have to do this alone!

This is my fault Uniqua is in this mess so I'm going to get her out of it!

"Very noble of you Austin but its to dangerous! And its also my fault you know!"replied Tasha,

Austin looked over at the camera and turned it off,

"Austin" growled Tasha as she left the room.

Meanwhile

Uniqua is becoming more like a Moosian every hour she is with them,

"Hawr hawr very good Uniqua, you will make a fine Moosian" smiled Pablo

as they finished robbing dump 9

"Thanks!" replied Uniqua with a smile

"Pablo take the wet garbage over to the fuel tanks to be filled up!" ordered Tyrone

"Yes sir!" saluted Pablo as he ran off,

"Hmmm its gotta be around here somewhere" said Pablo as he looked around

, "Ah there it is" said Pablo as he ran over and put the garbage in then pressed start and left.

"All done sir" reported Pablo,

"Good work Pablo now to celebrate the arrival of our newest member!" smiled Tyrone

"To Uniqua our newest member" cheered Tyrrone

"To Uniqua" they all said,

"Now Uniqua we have a present for you!" said Pablo as he pulled out a big box,

"You do what is it!" asked Uniqua as she started to unwrap it!

"Wow thanks" said Uniqua as she pulled out a bottle of dark green bubbling liquid

"Ummm what is it?" she asked

"It's the potion that will make you a complete Moosian!" exclaimed Pablo

"Thanks!" said Unqua as she drank it down,

"Welcome to the team!" smiled Pablo

Uniqua then glowed for a good five minutes then reappeared as a full Moosian

"Hawr hawr me moosian!" she laughed.

Her collectors cloths were replaced by a Moosian hat and shirt.

"Hawr hawr we three Moosians no longer two" they all laughed!

"We should celebrate!" offered Pablo

"How about pizza?" offered Tyrone

"Sure" they all shouted \

"Pablo go get a pizza from the mini fridge and put in the oven" ordered Tyrone as he pointed at the oven which was were Pablo had put the wet garbage,

Pablo gulped

"You you mean the oven i pu put the garbage in..." asked Pablo in a nervous tone

"WHAT YOU PUT THE GARBAGE IN THE OVEN! You didn't turn the oven on did you? asked Tyrone

"And what would happen if i did?" asked Pablo

"Well it could start a fire and blow up the whole ship!" exclaimed Tyrone,

Pablo looked at the ground

"I am taking it you did!" asked Tyrone

Pablo nodded

"Next time ask were it is okay!" cried Tyrone

"YOU GUYS LOOK OUT! THE OVENS GOING TO EXPLODE!" shouted Uniqua

as the oven exploded!

"AHHH OH OWWWW OWW!" they all shouted as they were covered in flames from the oven, flames flew all over the ship setting it on fire!

Meanwhile

Austin is driving towards there location,

"I'm coming Uniqua just hold on!"

he then sees another truck coming towards him, he instantly recognized the driver!

"Tasha what are you doing here this is my rescue mission! Go away!" he shouted!

"You are going to need some help because those Moosians will never give her up" explained Tasha

"I don't need help any help!" snapped Austin

"Are you sure?" asked Tasha pointing at the ship,

"Yes I'm sure i...!" he was going to say but then saw the flaming ship!

And then only one thought hit him

"UNIQUA!" he cried in fear!

"You get Uniqua all get the other Moosians okay?" she said zooming off towards the ship Austin fallowed with fear and worry in his eyes as he entered the flaming ship

"Cough cough" "Its hard to breath in here

"cough cough" it's a good thing i brought my air mask" he said as he put it on

"And i brought an extra for Uniqua...I hope she is alright" he said as he ran off to find her!

Meanwhile Tasha is running through the ship looking for Pablo and Tyrone she is also wearing an air mask.

"You who guys were are you!" Tasha called out

"Give me a sign to show me were you are" she shouted

"We over here!" came a reply

"keep talking I'm on my way" Tasha said as she fallowed the voice

"Hurry "cough cough""its really hard to breath in here and i think my friend is fainted" called the voice in a worried and scared tone

, Tasha rounded the corner

and saw a burnt Tyrone holding a fainted and struggling Pablo in his arms,

"Garbage captain you're here!" shouted Tyrone in happiness

"Great to see you to! Now quickly put on this air mask!" Said Tasha

as she handed him it he quickly put it on then put one on Pablo and Pablo stopped struggling and started to breath again and also stopped coughing

"I think he will be alright" said Tasha

"But lets get both of you to the recovery room just to be safe" smiled Tasha

as she started to look around

"Did you guys see were Uniqua went?" asked Tasha

"She got blasted by the flames and was sent flying some where over there" replied Tyrone

who was looking worried at Pablo

"Can we please get out of here so my friend can recover?" asked Tyrone

"Yes lets get both of you two out of here so you can recover"replied Tasha

she heard a crashing sound then the sound of running feet could be heard as Austin ran by with a burnt and fainted Uniqua in his arms she is wearing an air mask,

Tasha and Tyrone let out a sigh of relief

"He found her! Now that we are all found lets get out of here" said Tyrone as he started running towards the exit!

Flames blasted in there way burning Tasha, Tyrone and Pablo but still they ran until they finally saw the exit and practically jumped into the truck and drove away just as the ship exploded into a million pieces

"Did Austin get out?" asked Tasha

as she looked out the window, she finally saw Austin driving towards them

"You got out to huh, and so did the Moosians oh is Pablo fainted?" asked Austin

"Yes he is"replied Tyrone

"Uniqua was under a pile of garbage when i found her she is also knocked out, so lets get Pablo and Uniqua to the recovery room to recover!"

he said with a smile as he drove off in the ships direction

"Yea and Tyrone could use some bandaging" agreed Tasha

as she drove off towards the ship as well!

Later

"Owww gentile Tasha gentile I'm really burnt you know owchie" whined Tyrone

as they were in the recovery room and Tasha was trying to bandage his head.

"Oww" whined Tyrone

"Hold still" scolded Tasha

"Oww!" whined Tyrone

"Almost done! Just hold still i still have to do your arm and then Pablo" replied Tasha as she wrapped the tenth bandage around his head

"let me do Pablo he is my best friend please! I mean your letting Austin bandage Uniqua" asked Tyrone,

Tasha nodded

"Sure" she replied, as she looked over at Austin who was bandaging Uniqua's head, cut the bandage then moved onto bandaging her arm he looked over and waved at Tyrone and Tasha

"She is looking much better guys, aside from the burns like all of us i think they will be okay!" Austin said in a relived voice

Thanks to you guys i mean we would still be on that ship if it wasn't for you guys!" replied Tyrone with a smile

"Ah don't mention it!" replied Austin as he finished bandaging Uniqua's arm

"And for you helping us i want to give you something" smiled Tyrone as he pulled out a bottle of liquid and handed it to Austin,

"Alright Tyrone that looks like the last burn! You can start bandaging Pablo now! replied Tasha

Tyrone jumped up hugged Tasha

, then grabbed the bandages and started to bandage Pablo's Head,

"Umm? What is this?" asked Austin pointing at the potion that he had given him,

"It's a potion that will turn Uniqua back to her normal self and it will probably wake her up" Answered Tyrone

"Wow thanks Tyrone! Wait? how come it will wake her up?" asked Austin

"It has a horrible taste" laughed Tyrone as he finished bandaging Pablo's head and started on his arm,

"Okay then" replied Austin as he turned and poured the liquid down her mouth,

Uniqua then glowed for a couple of minutes,

then opened her eyes leaned over and threw up!

"Oh yuck! Plah that was disgusting blah!" shouted Uniqua as she wiped her mouth,

"Uniqua!" shouted Austin in delight as he wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug!"

Omgh Austin! Whats going on where am i?" asked Uniqua

as she looked around the room,

"Your in the recovery room, you were hurt on the ship when i found you and brought you back here to recover" answered Austin with another bear hug

"Wow really? You you ca came in and saved me from the fire? How? Were stalking me or" she stopped when she saw his bandaged hands and head!

"Austin what happened to your hands there all bandaged!" gasped Uniqua

as she grabbed his hand and took a look,

"Its nothing compared to how burnt you looked! Take a look i bandaged you all up" replied Austin

he held up a mirror so she could see,

"Uniqua gasped and grabbed the mirror

"I im glade i never saw what i looked like before you put on the bandages on" replied Uniqua in a horrified voice,

"By the way why when i woke up did i taste the most disgusting thing ever?" asked Uniqua who was still sticking out her tongue in a disgust

"Tyrone gave me a potion that would turn you back to your normal self, but it had an after taste!" smiled Austin

"Blah plah your telling me...wait i am back to normal? asked Uniqua in surprise

"Well your not saying Hawr hawr all the time now are you? asked Austin in a sarcastic tone

"Oh very funny" laughed Uniqua

as she lightly slapped Austin across the face

"Ow hey haha" laughed Austin as he did the same

all the laughter attracted Tyrone and Tasha as they walked over to see what all the laughter was about

"Whats going on?" asked Tyrone

as he saw Uniqua and Austin sitting on Uniqua's bed laughing

"Oh good Uniqua your awake!" smiled Tasha

"Yep haha all thanks to Austin's disgusting potion" Uniqua replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh were is Pablo? asked Uniqua

"Still sleeping although i think he really is sleeping because i can hear him snoring" laughed Tyrone

"Haha well shall we wake him up?" asked Austin

"I tired but Pablo is a heavy sleeper, so its kinda hard" replied Tyrone

"Well those beds are comfy" remarked Austin

"Well I'm a heavy sleeper as well but Austin woke me up with that potion" replied Uniqau

"Well we could give that a try" offered Austin

"No lets just give him some time" answered Tasha

Although a few hours later she changed her mind

"FIVE HOURS IS MORE THEN ENOUGH!" shouted Tasha who was annoyed that Pablo still hadn't waken up

"Hand me that potion Austin! Nap time is over!" replied Tasha

as she started to walk over

"WAIT! Shouted Tyrone "Will this potion have any effect on Pablo being a Moosian" he asked

"Was he a Moosian from the beginning?" asked Tasha

"Of course!" answered Tyrone

"Then you have nothing to worry about" replied Tasha as she poured the liquid down Pablo's mouth.

Almost as soon as she did Pablo open his eyes with a disgusted look on his face, he also went into a panic attack!

"Oh no oh no what is this plah taste yuck!" panicked Pablo

"Nice going Tasha now Pablo is in an annoying panic attack!" shouted Austin

slapping himself in the face

"Well sorry!" replied Tasha

"Pablo?" asked Austin

"Ahhh i can't get it off my tongue plah" whined Pablo, Austin rolled his eyes

"Pablo" asked Uniqua who also rolled her eyes

"Its so disgusting i oh no it smells to ahh i can't get it out of my nose eww it stinks so i oh i can't breath i can't" paniced Pablo

"PABLO!" shouted Tyrone in an annoyed tone,

Pablo then settled down and turned and asked "Yea?"

"Welcome back!" answered Tyrone as he gave Pablo a hug,

"Huh oh hey guys great to see you Uniqua? hey how come your not a Moosian! Huh this is not the ship and why dose my head and body hurt so much?" asked Pablo

suddenly a rumble came from Austin's stomach

"All this space adventure has made me hungry!" smiled Austin

"Hey! You haven't answered any of my questions" replied Pablo in an annoyed tone

"Sounds good Austin how about appless at my house?" offered Uniqua

"Sounds good" replied Austin

"All right apples!" answered Tyrone

"My favorite! And Pablo we will answer all your questions over snack okay?" asked Tasha "Okay and apples sound great" replied Pablo as they started to run to Tyrone's house to get the apples the backyard transforming behind them.

Later

The five of them were sitting and eating well answering Pablo's many questions

"So after i got knocked out i couldn't breath? Wow! Okay fifteenth question" replied Pablo in a perky voice,

all of them let out a deep sigh,

Austin leaned over and whispered to Uniqua

"Next time we are going to make a limit of questions" said Austin with a chuckle

"Haha good idea!" giggled Unqiua

they turned back around and continued to answer questions

"40th question!" smiled Pablo

"Ohhh" they all whined collapsing on the table and rubbing there head,

Uniqua then turned and whispered to Tyrone who nodded and Whispered to Tasha who then whispered to Austin who smiled,

Uniqua looked at them with a you got it? Look on her face they nodded and turned back around to Pablo who was still asking questions,

Austin then took the big bowl that the apples were in and put it on Pablo's head,

"Huh? Who turned out the lights?" asked Pablo

as he started to walk around towards the small splashing pool,

"No no not that way this way" said Tyrone

as he ran over and turned Pablo in the other direction towards the sand box,

"Oh brother" said Austin

he walked over and picked Pablo up the bowl falling off his head

"Huh?"asked Pablo,

Austin continued to walk towards his gate the others followed, they then turned back and waved "Thanks for coming!" waved Austin

"Later" waved Uniqua

"Next time" waved Tyrone

"Ta ta" waved Tasha

"Austin put me down! Oh are we saying good bye? Bye" waved Pablo as they all entered Austin's gate it closed behind them

then Austin and Uniqua reappeared "I'm back to normal!" shouted Uniqua with happiness "You sure are!" replied Austin with a side hug then the two of them went back inside the gate.

The end I hope you enjoyed it : )


End file.
